Big Brother
by angellwings
Summary: She observed her brother's face as he spoke. She could tell something horrible just happened. He looked devastated. Like his whole world had just come crashing down all around him. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Big Brother

* * *

Big Brother

* * *

Boredom, it's a powerful thing. It leads to a lot of wasted time, and an unimaginable amount of "thought loops". You know things like "Is there a normal for the not normal? And if there is, do they consider it normal?" or "Is boredom really boredom? Because even when you're bored you think about something. So, that must mean you're not really bored, right?". Those thoughts that make you stop and go "Whoa, did that really just go through my head?"

And right now boredom was the majority feeling in the room. Students were tracing their ink pens in circles on their spiral notebooks, and not even bothering to act semi-interested in the lecture topic at hand.

The only thing she was really thinking about at the moment were her youth theatre kids. They had auditions next week, and she was interning yet again. She was basically the assistant director and stage manager for the show. She would get a lot of say in the casting process this time, which excited her to no end. It was second semester of her senior year of college.

She was an Musical Theatre major at American University, and she intended on going to New York in about a year. Despite her brother's protests, she planned on being a famous stage actress. Complete with a Tony. It was just something she always loved, it had started as her hobby. She'd been a theatre nerd her whole life. She'd participated in community theatre since she was seven, and been in all the classic musicals. It was simply the major passion in her life.

Finally class was dismissed, and she left the building quickly. That had been her last class of the day. Thank God. As she headed down the stone steps outside of the building she heard her brother's voice calling her name.

"Indy!"

She stopped and groaned in irritation, wasn't he supposed to be working right now?

"Indy get your ass over here now." He called to her.

This was so embarrassing.

"What?" She snapped as she approached his SUV.

"Get in." He said simply.

"Why?" She asked with a slight glare.

"Because Epps is on the loose again, and I want to make sure your safe." He said sternly.

"Oh. My. God. Okay, he is not going to come after me. I'll be fine. I can manage to walk safely to my apartment. I mean, really, you're the one who taught me how to defend myself." She said as she tried to rationalize with him.

"Don't be so sure," He said as he looked away, "He went after Parker today."

She froze. The sicko went after her nephew. She sighed and silently got in the car, "Feel better?"

"Very much so." He said as he drove off.

"So, how's Parker? That creep didn't do anything to him did he?"

"No, he bought him ice cream and left us a clue on a napkin. But I managed to scare Parker enough." He said as he shook his head. "I probably scarred him for life."

She squeezed her brother's shoulder, "Seel, you were just scared. It's normal. Parker will be fine in a week or so, you'll see."

"For the millionth time, don't call me Seel. You make me sound like a Sea World attraction." He said as he shook his head.

"I've called you that my entire life. I'm not gonna stop now, big brother." She said with a grin as she rolled her eyes.

"How's everyone at the lab handling it?" She asked as they finally left campus.

"He's convinced Bones that everything is her fault, and he's playing psychological games with the entire team." He said in frustration, "I just wish we could get this guy. For good, you know?"

"You will. You always do." She told her brother confidently, "You shouldn't have come all the way out here though. This sounds like a high risk case. You should of stuck to it."

"If they need me right now they'll call." He told her, "Besides you're my little sister, I gotta make sure you're safe."

"You could have just called my cell." She told him factually.

"Needed visual reassurance." He told her as they approached the street her building was on. His cell phone rang and he answered it immediately.

"Booth." He said plainly, "What? That bastard. How is she?"

She observed her brother's face as he spoke. She could tell something horrible just happened. He looked devastated. Like his whole world had just come crashing down all around him. His eyes were watering. He would never admit to it if she confronted him, though. It was almost like that time he had called her after Dr. Brennan went missing.

He hung up the phone and ran a hand over his face, and looked toward his sister.

"It's Cam, Epps . . ." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Drop me off here, Seel. My building is right there. Pull over, drop me off, and go." She told him sternly. He didn't need to explain any further. If Cam and Epps were in the same sentence then it was bad, "Go. Go be with Cam."

He nodded silently and did as he was told.

"Call me when it's over." She told him as she stepped out of the SUV.

He nodded with a dazed expression on his face, and turned around and drove off.

She sighed, her brother and his protective demeanor. She loved him for it, but it was the cause for most of his problems. She was flattered that he thought about her, but he should have stayed at the institute.

And now it was up to her to call Jared.

"Be safe, big brother." She said to the retreating black car.

* * *

_This is a one shot. Although, I might make it a series of one-shots. Anything as long as it's random. This is my one and only Bones story. I thought it up tonight while I was very bored._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_

**8/27/07- I changed her career goals from anthropologist to actress. Just so you know in case the last time you read this was a long time ago and your weirded out by the change you don't remember.**


	2. Gordon Gordon

* * *

Gordon Gordon

* * *

Her cell phone rang just as she was leaving her apartment.

"Indy Booth." She answered automatically.

"Have you seen Seeley lately?" A familiar voice asked over the phone.

"No, why?" She asked in confusion.

"He's cut out the colorful ties and socks." The voice said with a chuckle.

"Nu uh, Jared, tell me you're joking? You know he's gonna stress out with out them." She said with a laugh as she headed down the stair well.

"I kid you not. I just saw him yesterday. I had to go to DC for a meeting. He said it had something to do with his FBI evaluation."

"Oh, right because of the clown shooting thing." She said with a grin. Suddenly her call waiting beeped, "Oh, crap, I've got a call on the other line, I'll call you back, Jare."

"Kay, later, sis."

"Indy Booth, yello?" She asked as she switched lines.

"Hey, sis."

"Hey, Seel. Wow, what is this, call your little sister day?" She asked sarcastically, "By the way, how's the shrink?"

"I am not seeing a shrink, it was an evaluation." He clarified.

"Yeah, okay, so I heard you've conformed to J. Edgar Hoover's standards of dress." She said with a grin.

"Gordon Gordon says that-"

"Gordon Gordon?" She asked as she suppressed a laugh.

"You know what? I don't need this abuse. I merely called to ask if you wanted to come down for a visit this weekend, but if you're gonna torture me this way I think I've changed my mind."

"Hold up, big brother. You can't take that back that easily, no way. I haven't actually gotten to spend time with you in forever so of course. I'm so there." She said seriously as she reached the bottom of the stairs and headed for the side walk. Her theatre kids had rehearsal today and she needed to be there to take production notes, "Besides, it's high time for me and Angie to go on another shopping spree."

"Please no, My house is not big enough to hold as much crap as last time."

"I don't care, I'm going to H&M and you are going to deal with it." She said with a grin. Her grin faded as she thought about the last time she had visited him, "Please tell me you are not going to work all weekend this time. I would actually like to see you while I'm there."

"Of course, you'll see me. Bones and I just have to do one little thing and then-"

"and then you'll lock yourself in your office all weekend, got it." She said as she rolled her eyes, "Look, if I'm not going to see you all weekend I'd rather be here. I have an audition to prepare for you know."

He sighed, "You'll see me. I promise. Heck, I'll even take you to see Dirty Rotten Scoundrels."

"You can't just decide that impulsively you know, those tickets are probably all sold out by now. Just because it's a tour does not mean it's in any less demand, Seel." She scolded.

"I didn't just decide that impulsively." He said with an audible grin.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about your own birthday?" He asked with a chuckle.

"You actually bought me a birthday present? That I don't have to take back?" She asked in shock. The studio the group was rehearsing in was only a couple blocks away from her building.

"You know, I can be a thoughtful older brother occasionally."

She smiled, "And I'm glad this is one of those occasions! I've been dying to see this show!"

"I know, you've told me ALL about it." He said in amusement, "So, are you coming?"

"Hell yes!" She cheered.

"Good, I'll come by your apartment after your last class on Friday." He told her.

"Sweet, you are the best brother ever." She told him excitedly.

"I know." He answered simply before he hung up.

She smiled to herself and skipped excitedly into the rehearsal studio. Sometimes having a brother was really a wonderful thing.

* * *

_pointless really, but I was inspired. I've decided to turn this into a series of drabbles. About my character Indy and Seeley with a little bit of his rarely talked about brother Jared thrown in. _

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	3. Social Skills

* * *

Social Skills

* * *

Indy sighed in boredom. She was being forced follow her brother around. It was not fun. 

At least not until they walked into the Jeffersonian and she spotted Angela.

"Hey, sweetie." Angela said excitedly as she ran over and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Ang."

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she threw Seeley a weird glance.

"He made me come." Indy said as she pointed a finger at her brother.

"You said you wanted to actually see me while you were here." He told her with a wise cracking grin.

She glared at him, "Yeah, in your house . . . not at work."

"Well, if you want to hang out with me then this will have to do for the time being." He told her as he shoved her shoulder lightly.

"Do that again and there will be a throw down." She muttered to him darkly.

Angela grinned at her younger friend, "C'mon I'll introduce you to the rest of the team."

Indy followed Angela on to a platform while she watched her brother head for Brennan's office. She looked up just in time to see three people gathered around a skeleton on a table. She was now officially creeped out.

Cam smiled and hugged her, "Long time no see, Kiddo. What are you up to?"

"Trying to hang out with my brother, and failing miserably." She said with sarcastic lightness.

Cam chuckled, "Sounds normal."

"Yeah, pretty much." She agreed.

"Indy this is Hodgins." Angela said as she motioned to a curly haired guy. So this was the guy Angela's been dating. For some reason he didn't look like her type.

"How ya doin'; Bug and Slime." He introduced himself breifley.

"I'm sorry? Bug and slime?" She asked in confusion. What did that mean?

"Oh, sorry, it's my specialty here on the team." He said as he flushed very slightly.

"Oh, okay." She said as she finally realized what he meant. She had really just thought he'd spouted off some random words.

"And this is Zach Addy." Angela said as she motioned to the younger guy. He looked a little older than her, but not by much. She smiled as he reached over and shook her hand.

"Unlike my colleagues I seem to lack a specialty." He told her. He looked a little nervous. She grinned at him in amusement.

"I'll try not to let it bother me too much." She said with a wink. To which the young anthropologist merely looked confused.

"Pay no attention to him, he lacks social skills." Hodgins said as he shook his head at his friend.

"His social skills seem fine to me." Indy said with a shrug. Zach's look of victory did not go unnoticed by her at all.

Suddenly Booth came out of the office with Brennan at his side.

"Hey, Ang, why don't you and Indy go on a little shopping trip. All we've got to do right now is finish up some paperwork, and I know Indy will be bored." He said as he tossed his little sister a snide smirk.

"Hi, Indy." Brennan said with a nod. It wasn't that her greeting was necessarily cold . . . it just wasn't bubbly like Angela's. She didn't really know what to think of the anthropologist. She knew her brother liked having her around. She knew despite his protests that he liked being over protective, and if he was over protective it meant he really deeply cared for the person. What Independence Booth was having trouble with was figuring out in what capacity her brother's feeling were.

"Hi, Dr. Brennan." She said as she gave her a nod and a soft smile in return.

"Hey, wait, your name's Indy? Like Indiana Jones?" Hodgins asked excitedly.

Booth winced, and Indy gave him a cold, flat look, "No like IndePENDENCE Day. You know that one day in July where every one gets together to watch fire works."

"Oh, right, sorry." He answered lamely. Angela laughed softly and rubbed his back in sympathy.

"Why does every one automatically assume that?" She asked Seeley with a sigh.

"Because most people don't think of Independence as a name." He stated as if it were an obvious fact.

"What? And Indiana is?" She asked in frustration, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't the character named after Steven Spielberg's dog or something?"

"Actually, Willie Scott, from Temple of Doom, was named after Mr. Spielberg's dog. Indiana was named after George Lucas's dog." Zach added seriously.

Indy gave him a grateful smile and then turned back to her brother, "See?"

"I wasn't insulting your name to begin with." Seeley told her with a confused stare.

She looked genuinely shocked, "You weren't?"

He gave her a strange look, "No."

"Oh, huh." She said thoughtfully as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I guess I'm just so used to Jared making fun of it."

"Why would I make fun of your name? My name sounds like something you find at the Zoo." He told her with a chuckle, "You think he doesn't make fun of me too?"

"Hey, you know we should . . . team up, and make fun of him. I mean if you think about it. He's the odd ball with the normal average name." She told her brother excitedly, "We could call him boring and dull. You know he'd hate that."

Seeley laughed at the wicked look on his sisters face, "You scare me some times, you know that?"

"Oh, that's not even the tip of the ice berg. I've got lots of evil ideas floating around up here." She said as she tapped her temple.

Angela cleared her throat, and the two of them turned to face her, "Shopping?"

"Right, shopping." Indy said as she brought her train of thought back to the present. She secured her purse higher on her shoulder and then turned to the "squints" as her brother called them, "Well, Hodgins, Zach, it was nice meeting the two of you."

She and Angela began to walk off, but Indy turned back quickly, "Oh, and Zach?"

"Yes?" He asked startled that she had turned back to talk to him.

"Thanks for the help." She said with a wink and grin, "I'll have to remember that piece of Indiana Jones trivia and rub it in Jared's face."

"I'm glad I could be of assistance." He said with a small unsure smile.

And with that she and Angela left the lab.

"What were you doing back there?" Angela asked as they walked toward the parking deck.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a knowing grin.

"Were you flirting with Zach?" Angela asked in surprise.

"Well, some body has to." She said with a chuckle, "Poor guy, looks like he's not very good with the ladies."

"That's because he's not." Angela stated factually.

"And besides, he got all confused and nervous. It was fun." She said with a chuckle, "I mean did you see the look on his face when I winked at him? It was hilarious."

Angela shook her head in amusement, "Booth is right, you _are _evil."

* * *

_another Bones drabble. For some reason I'm in the mood to write these little one-shot fluff pieces._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	4. Purity

_This takes place in season one during "The Soldier on the Grave"_

* * *

**Purity**

* * *

Indy's cell phone rang as she left her last class. She frowned at the screen when she saw her brother's number. He usually didn't call her this early in the day. Tuesdays and Thursdays her classes were over at eleven, and she spent the rest of the day at voice lessons and dance classes.

"Hello?"

"Indy," Seeley's voice came over the phone softly.

It was tone she barely remembered hearing him use. There was fourteen years between her and her brother. The last time she had heard that tone she had been six years old and he had just come back from Saudi Arabia. He'd spent a lot of time with her back then. She'd never understood why, and hadn't thought to ask. She was a little girl who had gotten to hang out with her much older and cooler brother, and that was all that had mattered to her at the time. But the older she became the more she learned about her brother, and the more she understood why they had spent so much time together.

"Seeley? What's wrong?" She asked with worry.

"It's um…Bones wants to exhume Charlie Kent," She could hear her brother choking up over the line.

"The Basketball player who was killed in combat?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah…"

He didn't have to say anything else. She knew why he had called. Honor. Everything with her brother came back to that word. Especially if it had to do with combat. Charlie Kent was being disgraced in her brother's eyes, and it had to be killing him.

"I'll meet you at Sid's," She told him.

"You don't have to-"

"I'm meeting you at Sid's and that's final. See you in a little while, big brother." She said sternly.

He needed her. This was the way it had always been. She didn't know why he came to her and she didn't need to know. All she needed to do was be there for him and listen.

She quickly pulled out her keys and jogged to her car.

Maybe that's why he came to her. She didn't ask for the gory details. She just wanted him to know she was there.

* * *

_This drabble takes place before the others (in season one), and actually stems from the episode that gave me the idea to give Seeley a kid sister ("The Soldier on the Grave"). He just spoke with so much certainty about the reasons a soldier would have for hanging around his much younger sister that it made me wonder if he was speaking from experience. Which led to a "What if" thought, which led to the creation of Independence Booth._

_Go back and watch that speech if you don't remember. It's one of my favorite Booth speeches ever._


	5. The Other Big Brother

The Other Big Brother

By angellwings

Indy sighed as she waited for her brothers to show up at this swanky locally owned grill for lunch. She was not looking forward to this. Her afternoon was going to be strained and uncomfortable. Jared had gotten himself a job in DC. Which meant more uncomfortable moments than normal.

"Hey, lil sis," Jared said as he approached the table she'd been holding for near forty minutes now. She smiled at her brother, and stood up to hug him. Jared gave her a peck on the cheek, and sat down.

"Sorry that this was last minute," He apologized. "Booth should be here soon."

"Yeah, he called. He and Bones are off on a case," She said with a nod.

"So, how's acting treating you?" He asked with a condescending smirk.

She sighed, "I just landed a gig on a National Tour, thank you very much."

"Oh, really? What National Tour?"

"Hairspray," She told him with a slight glare. "I'll be playing Penny Pingleton on tour in two months."

"Well, good for you. Sounds like a major step up from that birth control commercial you filmed a couple of months ago," He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up. It was a job, okay?"

"I know, I know…I'm just teasin' ya, sis." He smirked just before he ordered a drink.

"Well, if it isn't my younger siblings," Seeley said as the hostess brought him to the table. Indy smiled brightly and hugged her oldest brother. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as well and sat back down as Jared and Seeley greeted each other stiffly.

"So, what are we going to do about your birthday this year?" Indy asked with a grin.

"Nothing," Seeley smirked.

"Nothing? C'mon, Seel, we gotta do something. Everything you do for every body else…"

"We're not doing anything because I'm not going to be here," He smiled brightly. "Big case was just wrapped up, and I'm rewarding myself with a trip to Hawaii."

Jared chuckled and nodded, "Good move."

"So, what's this job you've gotten yourself?" Seeley asked.

"The new head of strategic plans and policy at the Pentagon," Jared said with a cocky grin.

"And that entails?" Indy asked expectantly.

"Well, I'm kind of in charge."

Her eyes widened, "Wait, you? You're in charge of the Pentagon? Are they on crack?"

"Ha ha, very funny," He deadpanned as the waiter brought him the drink he ordered.

She smirked, "I thought so."

"By the way, this dinner's on me. I can afford it," He grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "So what, exactly, do you need from us?"

"What? I can't just have lunch with my siblings?" He asked.

Seeley chuckled, "No, you can't."

"Okay, okay, I need a date."

Indy let out a loud burst of laughter, "Aw, Mr. I'm-in-charge-of-the-Pentagon, are you lonely?"

"No," He snapped defensively. "I have a work function and I need a respectable date. I don't know many people here."

Seeley sighed, "I guess you could take Cam."

"Cam's here?"

"Oh, yeah. She and Seel _work_ together now," Indy said with a smirk at the younger male Booth.

"Working with your ex? That's gotta be awkward," Jared grinned.

"Not really," Seeley muttered. "So, do you want to take Cam or not?"

"Yeah, okay, I guess that would work," He said with a smile and a shrug before he downed the rest of his drink.

Indy glanced at him worriedly, "Didn't the waiter _just_ hand that to you?"

"Chill, Indy, it's not like I downed a whole bottle of whiskey."

"Jare…"

"Back off."

Indy glared at him, "Fine, excuse me for being concerned. God only knows I have every reason to be what with—"

"Just shut up, alright?" He snapped.

"Hey," Seeley said in a reprimanding tone. "Knock it off you two. This is not the place or the time."

"Me?" Indy asked in an offended tone. "I didn't do anything!"

"Just cut it out," Seeley said.

Indy huffed and glared at Jared, "Fine, but I'm not apologizing."

"Good, because neither am I," Jared responded as he ordered another drink. Indy looked away from him.

"You know what, I think I'm gonna go," Indy said finally.

"What? Indy, we haven't even eaten anything yet," Seeley pleaded.

She gave Seeley a look. A look that begged him to talk to Jared or warn him to watch his alcohol intake…anything. Seeley gave her a look right back that clearly told her not to worry about it. Indy shook her head in frustration.

"Fine, I'll stay," She said before she grabbed a napkin and jotted a note to Seeley on it. She discretely passed it to him.

_But you're his Designated Driver this time._

Seeley read the note, ran a hand over his face, and then nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later that day her phone rang while Indy was at the grocery store.

"Indy here," She said as she answered.

"Jared's taking Bones," Seeley told her immediately.

"What? I thought he was asking Cam?" She asked in shock.

"He was, but she backed out."

"And he just…asked…your partner?"

"Well, it just kind of happened. I had him on speaker, and Bones offered…"

Indy winced, "Sorry, bro."

"Sorry? Why sorry? It's not like I care…I mean why would I care? I don't care," He rambled.

She chuckled, "Yeah, I get it. You don't care."

* * *

Her phone rang for what felt like the millionth time since Jared arrived and she answered immediately.

"Hey, sis," Jared said.

"Hey, Jare, everything okay?"

"No…no…I think I had a wreck," She was beginning to notice how groggy he sounded.

"What? Where are you?" She asked urgently. He told her the address and mentioned he hit a lamp post before abruptly pausing.

"Oh, hey, there's a trooper…gotta go."

She stared at her phone as the dial tone sounded. He was definitely drunk. She sighed in frustration, grabbed her keys, and headed to the address Jared gave her. She was halfway there when Seeley called her.

"Jared call you?" He asked her as soon as she picked up.

"Yeah, he did. You?"

"He texted me and I called him. I'm on way to him right now," Seeley said.

"Me too. I'll see you there," She said.

* * *

She approached Jared just as Seeley was pulling up.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"I'm fine," he told her as he watched Seeley step out of the SUV.

"You alright?" Seeley asked.

"Yeah, yeah, Seeley. I fell asleep at the wheel, but I'm okay."

Indy exchanged a suspicious glance with Seeley.

"Yeah, fell asleep," Seeley said in an unconvincing tone.

"Local trooper here says he knows you," Jared informed him. Indy watched as Seeley pulled the trooper aside, and chatted with him quietly.

She gave Jared a curious glance, "Did you really fall asleep at the wheel?"

"Of course, what do you think happened?" He asked defensively. She wrinkled her nose as a soft alcohol smell reached her nose.

"You tell me," She said with a sigh.

"I did tell you. I fell asleep. I had a late night out with Tempy, and--"

"Tempy? So Dr. Brennan is Tempy now, huh?"

"So, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, Jare, just be careful, okay? She's Seeley's partner," Indy warned him.

"I realize that, kiddo, I'm not stupid," He sighed.

"Not stupid…just drunk," She muttered to herself.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Nothing," She told him. Jared looked back toward Seeley and the Trooper.

"They get me for DUI then I lose my job, Seeley."

Indy's eyes widened. Was he seriously asking Seeley to cover for him?

"I lose my whole career--"

"Shut up," Seeley said in a glib tone. "Please."

She then watched her oldest brother turn back around to face the Trooper, and pulled him even further away from them. She'd seen this before. Seeley was making a deal to save Jared's ass. Indy scowled at her other brother.

"You're such an ass," She sneered at him.

"You think I like being this way?" Jared asked her in an angry whisper. "What other choice do I have, Independence?"

"Oh, don't make yourself out to be more of a victim than me or Seeley. You always have a choice. _Always_. You could clean yourself up, but that would be too difficult, too responsible. And why bother when you've got Seeley to take advantage of?"

"This is not what I need right now," He told her.

"This is EXACTLY what you need right now."

The two siblings stopped arguing as Seeley approached.

"C'mon, you're free to go. I'll take you home," Seeley said coldly.

Indy glanced at Seeley worriedly, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," He said. "But about my birthday…maybe we could do something."

"I thought you said you weren't going to be here?" She asked.

"Change of plans," He told her vaguely.

* * *

Indy growled as her phone rang yet again.

"Which Booth is this?" She asked automatically.

"What should I get Seeley as a thank you?"

She rolled her eyes. She didn't want to talk to THIS Booth at the moment. She was still upset with him, "Oh, I don't know, a trip to Hawaii maybe."

He sighed, "Love to, but that's a little expensive."

"That's funny cause if I recall that's the price he paid to save your sorry ass."

"Will you get off my back and help me out here?"

She sighed, "Fine, but not for you…for Seeley. I'd go with Hockey tickets. Not that it will make him any less pissed, but it might make you less of a jack ass."

"Come with me to drop them off?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Because if he's in his office he'll hate me less if you're with me," He pleaded.

"No," She said simply.

"How am I supposed to get there if you won't drive me?"

"See, there is this remarkable service now a days called Taxi Cabs. They're yellow, and they smell funky. You should try that."

"I don't have any cash at the moment. I haven't been able to make my way to the ATM," He told her in a sugary sweet tone.

She groaned, "Fine, I'll be by in an hour."

And that's how she found herself in the elevator at the FBI building. Heading up to her oldest brother's office with her other brother. On their way up the elevator stopped and a tall, young, dark haired man joined them. He glanced at their visitors tags and spoke up.

"You must be Agent Booth's siblings," He said.

Jared nodded and introduced himself. The man shook hands with him and then shook hands with Indy.

"Indy Booth, nice to meet you."

"You FBI?" Her brother asked.

"FBI? Uh, yeah, yeah. Lance Sweets," He told them.

"Nice to meet you," He said. Lance Sweets noticed the tickets in Jared's hands.

"Capitals?"

"Yeah, I know Seeley's a Flyers man, but, hey, when in Rome, right?"

Indy rolled her eyes. In Jared world that meant he was too lazy to put effort into tracking down Flyers tickets.

"Yeah, I still haven't gotten him anything for his birthday," Sweets said as they exited the elevator.

Indy let out at snort at the idea of Jared buying Seeley a birthday present. Jared gave her a slight glare.

"Oh, my brother doesn't like birthday presents," He said. "Anyways, these are more like a thank you."

"Or an apology," Indy added sternly.

"You know what it's like with brothers, right?" Jared asked the stranger.

"No, only child," Sweets said.

"Lucky you," Indy told him.

"Am I sensing tension here?" He asked the siblings.

Jared shrugged, "She's my little sister…we tend to get on eachother's nerves."

Indy bit her lip and chose not to comment.

"Having a big brother is like having an extra dad," Jared told him. "Only a dad who protects you from your real dad."

Indy's eyes widened and she elbowed Jared's side to remind him that he was talking to a stranger.

"And always thinks of you as a kid," He finished with a wince at the poke of Indy's elbow.

"I have the same problem with Booth," Sweets said with a smile.

"There's nothing worse than somebody who always thinks they're right," Jared said as he placed the tickets on Seeley's desk.

"And then they're right or at least Seeley usually is," Indy told the man with a smile.

"Yeah," Sweets agreed softly.

Jared reached out his hand and shook the other man's hand, "A pleasure Agent Sweets."

Indy nodded to him as she and her brother left the office and headed back toward the elevator.

"So, where to now?" She asked him.

"Pentagon, I actually have to work today," He told her.

Once again Indy bit her tongue and kept her mouth shut.

* * *

Jared had finally rented a car. Indy no longer had to drive him around. Thank God.

But now she had another problem. Seeley was pissed and she didn't know why. He wouldn't tell her. She had a feeling it had to do with Bones and Jared. And maybe that case he gave up credit on.

There was only one person who would know. Cam. She quickly dialed the ex-cops number.

"Hey, Indy. What's up?"

"What's going on with my brother?"

"Which one?"

"The bigger one," She said.

"I'm not sure, why do you ask?"

"Called him earlier and he seemed even more upset than he has been," She said.

"I have no idea…but…"

"But what?"

"There is something I wanted to ask you about," Cam said. "I got a call from Dr. Sweets. He says you and Jared ran into him at the FBI building the other day."

"The guy from the elevator? He's a doctor? But he looked like he was my age…maybe younger. Isn't he a little young?"

"Dr. Sweets is a very intelligent psychologist," She said.

"Psychologist? Oh God, this isn't going where I think it's going is it?"

"He brought up some concerns to me about something Jared said about your dad--"

"Not discussing it, Camille." She said sternly.

"But--"

"No."

Cam sighed, "Fine, I'll talk to you later, kiddo."

"Bye, Cam." She said before she thought of something, "Wait!"

"What?" Cam asked.

"Would you be interested in helping plan a party for Seeley?"

"Of course," She said.

"Good, you know his favorite places better than I do. Would you mind picking the location? I'll take care of decorations and the cake and stuff."

"No problem."

"Thanks," Indy said. "Later, Cam."

Indy hung up and tried to avoid any and all thoughts of her father. He'd never been physically abusive, but he had come extremely close. He'd been a drunk. That couldn't be denied, and that's why she was so hard on Jared. She didn't want him turning into their father, and it seemed like he was already on that path. The Booth kids tried not to talk about it, and tried to pretend it didn't happen. Seeley had always been the protector. He had stayed close by for most of her life in order to give her a safe place to hide when their father decided to drink. Once Indy had gone off to college she'd practically stopped talking to her parents. Jared had joined the Navy to get away from everything. He was seven years older than her, and had left when he was 18. He'd left her all alone with those people when she was 11. Not that he had done much for her before then anyway. Jared always waited for Seeley to take action. When she couldn't get away from her parents she would usually just lock herself in her room or her closet or she retreated to the theatre. Performing was her refuge. Her way out, and the only way she could pretend to have the life she wanted. She could be anyone else when she was onstage. Theatre and Seeley were the only things that kept her sane and alive throughout her child hood.

* * *

Indy sighed happily as Brennan gave her toast. Now she knew what was bothering her brother. It sounded like Jared fed Brennan crap about how he was the more impressive brother. She watched as Brennan finished her toast and then pulled Seeley aside to talk. She turned towards her brother's colleagues to give them some privacy. Her line of vision landed on Jared flirting with a brunette. She could see the early signs that he was buzzed, and she sighed laboriously. He couldn't just have one drink. He had to have several.

Cam placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You look worried," She said.

"I am," Indy responded with a shake of her head. "Jared is getting in over his head, and he won't listen to me."

"Just keep trying, Indy. One of these days you'll get through to him," She told her.

"I hope so," Indy said as she noticed Seeley heading Jared's direction and pulling him outside. Brennan made her way to the table where they were all gathered around the cake.

"Here you go, Dr. Brennan," Indy said as she handed the woman a piece of cake on a plate.

"Thank you, Indy." She said with a smile.

"No, Thank you," Indy said as she gulped and smiled at the anthropologist. "That toast you gave…well it's everything I've always wanted to say to my brother."

"It was my pleasure," Dr. Brennan said as she shared a smile with Indy just before Jared stormed back inside angrily. Indy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I think I'll take this out there to him," Brennan said as she went outside to find Booth.

Jared looked over at Indy and caught her eye. He took a gulp of his latest drink, and kept his eyes on her. She shook her head at him sadly and turned away. She refused to watch her brother ruin himself.


	6. Lunch in the Emergency Room

_Just a heads up...you may see two characters you know from another show in this one. I incorporated two characters from one of my other favorite shows...enjoy!_

**

* * *

Lunch in the Emergency Room

* * *

  
**

"Oh no," Indy said adamantly as Cam, Brennan, and Dr. Sweets approached her at her brother's hockey game. "What is _he_ doing here?"

Cam rolled her eyes as Indy pointed to Lance Sweets in an accusatory manner.

"We invited him," Cam told her.

Brennan shrugged as she sat down on the other side of Indy, "He likes hockey."

"Yeah well, Hannibal Lector likes to eat human brain but that doesn't mean he should," Indy said with a shake of her head.

Brennan gave Indy a clueless glance, "I don't know what that means."

"It's a movie about an insane, creepy, cannibal," Indy told her casually. "It's a disturbing movie. You would probably like it. As a matter of fact I'm encouraging you to check it out."

Cam leaned toward the youngest Booth's ear, "Let me guess you're hoping she'll be fascinated by it and then gross Seeley out by talking about it constantly?"

Indy smirked, "He has always been weirded out by that movie."

"That could be a very good reason why Gormogon reached so far under his skin," Sweets said thoughtfully as Brennan scooted over to allow Cam to sit in between herself and Indy. Sweets sat down on Indy's left.

"Yeah, because it couldn't be that Gormogon was a deranged human eating conspiracy freak," Indy piped up sarcastically.

"I was just saying-"

"I don't care, Dr. Sweets. But I really should warn you that I _don't_ like psychologists, and my brother has taught me several ways to seriously injure a man. If you psycho-analyze anything in this game then the hockey players won't be the only ones who loose teeth," Indy threatened.

Sweets cleared his throat nervously, "Right, no psycho-analyzing."

Brennan turned to Indy, "You don't like psychologists? Neither do I."

"Sweet," Indy grinned. "We have something in common! High five?"

Brennan grinned at Indy's flattened hand as she held it above Cam's head in anticipation for a high five.

"How about a fist bump?" Brennan asked.

"Right on, Dr. Brennan," Indy chuckled as she and the forensic anthropologist bumped fists.

"Where did you hear about the fist bump?" Cam asked her colleague in confusion.

"Wendell informed about it. I find it extremely intriguing," Brennan told her excitedly.

"Wendell? The new guy on the team?" Indy asked.

Cam nodded, "He's an intern at the Jeffersonian. He's one of the many brilliant young minds applying to be Dr. Brennan's assistant."

Indy raised an eyebrow at Wendell as he played, "He's cute."

"No, Indy," Cam told her adamantly.

"What? All I said was that he was cute?"

"I know you. That's code for 'I'm gonna get his number'," Cam said disapprovingly.

"Why can't I get his number? It's not like _I'm_ working with him," Indy defended.

"Why don't you try getting to know him _before_ you hit on him?" Cam suggested.

"Yeah, cause you've never jumped into bed with-"

Indy's sentence was interrupted by Cam's hand clamping down over her mouth, "Do you remember me telling you to keep that a _secret_?"

"Oh come on, Cam. They know you slept with Seel, and they know you slept with Gracin. Good choice, by the way, Gracin was sexy," Indy said as Cam removed her hand.

"Have you had _many_ previous relationships, Ms. Booth?" Sweets asked curiously.

"What did I say about psycho-analyzing?"

Sweets winced, "Sorry, forgot. Won't happen again. Although one could say that you're seeking men who remind you of-"

Indy reached behind him and smacked the back of his head.

"Right, stopping now," He said with a nod.

"I'm actually very excited about this," Brennan said happily. Indy chuckled.

"First hockey game?" She asked.

"Oh yes," Dr. Brennan answered.

"Well then you're in for a treat. Be prepared to see a side of Seeley you've never seen before," Indy smirked as the game started.

"I remember the first time I saw Seeley play…I was putty in his hands…" Cam said suggestively.

"Yeah…we don't really want the details so stop before you spill them," Indy chuckled.

* * *

Once the game was over they all tried to stop Brennan from entering the locker room, but there were no match for her determination. So, the rest of them waited out front for Brennan to return and then for Booth and Wendell to meet them.

"Wait a second," Cam said as she gave Indy a curious glance. "Aren't you supposed to be touring right now?"

She sighed, "I _was_ supposed to be touring."

"What happened?"

"Before I could sign the contract Alexa Vega stepped in. They hired her to reprise the role on tour. They said they would give me a call when the role was available again," Indy sighed frustrated. "Now I'm stuck here doing local ads and regional theatre until I can find another job."

"Do you have any shows coming up?" Sweets asked.

She nodded, "I'll be playing Julia in Patriot Regional Theatre's production of 'the Wedding Singer'. Rehearsals start in two weeks."

Brennan joined them at the exit, "They told me to wait outside."

"So, I'm guessing hospital then dinner?" Indy asked the group.

"Definitely hospital. I don't know about dinner," Cam smirked. "Wendell might need to rest depending on his injury."

"Or he could possibly have a concussion and need to stay awake," Indy grinned.

"No," Cam repeated.

"We'll see, Cam, We'll see," Indy said with a wink just before Seeley and Wendell joined them.

"Wait; are you romantically interested in Wendell?" Brennan asked cluelessly. Cam winced, and Indy blushed. Wendell's eyes widened and he grinned a little while Booth gave his sister a disapproving glare.

"Thank you for that, Dr. Brennan," Indy said in embarrassment. "Now that I have been humiliated…do either of you want me to pick you up some food to bring to the emergency room while you wait?"

Seeley cleared his throat, "Burger from the diner sounds good to me. Wendell?"

Wendell smiled brightly at Indy, "Yeah, I'll take the same."

Indy swallowed thickly and smiled shyly, "Okay, um, you guys go ahead…and I'll, uh, meet you there."

* * *

As she walked into the diner her head was still buzzing from Brennan's accidental spill earlier. She approached the counter and ordered three cheeseburgers and a salad to go. As she waited she felt some one stop and stand behind her. She quickly turned to find a semi-friendly face. It was an ex-boyfriend who she was on fairly decent terms with still.

"Tony?" She asked as she gave him a small hug. "What are you doing here?"

He motioned to the man beside him before he continued, "Probie and I came down here to pick up lunch for the team. What are you doing here?"

"Picking up lunch for my brother and one of his hockey team mates. They had to go to the emergency room for injuries acquired during the heat of the game. You know how it is," She smirked. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been good. I saw your birth control commercial the other day…nice work," He chuckled. She smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Shut up, DiNozzo. It was a paycheck okay?" She grinned. The man beside of him tapped his shoulder, and Tony sighed.

"Indy this is McGeek, McGeek this is Indy."

"Actually I'm Timothy McGee," He clarified with a small glare at his co-worker. She smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Tim," She said. A waitress called out their order number and McGee retrieved their to-go bag.

"Well, we better get back to work before the boss thinks we've been gone too long," Tony said as he shoved McGee out the door. "It was great to see you again, Indy."

She nodded, "You too, Tony, and tell your friend that it was a pleasure meeting him."

He nodded and gave her a final wave before walking out the door and heading down the street.

* * *

She finally got the food and headed toward the hospital. She immediately found the three of them waiting in a corner of the room. She sat down next to Wendell and began to pull out food orders. She chuckled when she noticed Wendell was having a difficult time holding ice on his head AND putting ketchup on his fries.

"Here let me help," She offered as she took the packet from his hands.

"Thanks," He said as she chuckled lightly at himself.

One of the nurses came out and took Seeley back to be X-rayed and Brennan went with him even after Seeley told her it wasn't necessary. Indy grinned as she listened to Brennan tell her brother she wanted to make sure they did the job properly. She finished with Wendell's ketchup and then returned to eating her own fries.

"Do you know Dr. Brennan well?" Wendell asked her.

"Certainly not," She said with a soft smile. "I'm just now getting to a point where I truly enjoy her company. It's not that I've ever disliked her it's just that I've never quite known how to take her. I'm starting to figure it out though."

"I know exactly what you mean," Wendell grinned.

"So, my brother seems to like you," Indy said observantly.

Wendell chuckled, "Out of everyone in the lab I'm the most athletic. We have more to talk about."

"Anybody who likes hockey has a lot to talk about with Seeley," Indy told him. She noticed some of his fingers didn't straighten completely and knew automatically what that meant. "Do you box too?"

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"Seeley's fingers don't straighten up either," She said as she motioned to his hands.

"I boxed when I was younger. I pretty much did it as a favor to my dad. He loved boxing," Wendell said nostalgically.

"You and your dad were close?" She asked.

"Yeah, we were," He told her.

"Don't think I'm weird when I say this…but I think it's amazing that you and your dad were close. Some people never get that."

He nodded, "I was a lucky kid."

She cleared her throat, "Um, I know that earlier Dr. Brennan said some things that-"

"I remember," He grinned.

"Right, well," She said as she began reaching through her purse. She pulled out a business card and jotted her number down on the back of it. "Um…you should call me."

A nurse came to take him back. He turned toward her before he walked away.

"I'll do that," He promised as he put the card in his pocket.

Indy smiled brightly and felt like squealing with excitement. She didn't but she really wanted to.


	7. Date Night

**

* * *

Date Night

* * *

  
**

Indy pulled on a sweatshirt and put a bag of microwave popcorn in the microwave and started it. A few seconds later there was a knock on her door. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail before answering.

"Hi," She said with a bright smile.

"Hi," Wendell said as he held up a six pack of light beer. "Only for you would I dare to drink light beer."

She laughed, and motioned for him to come in.

"You look comfortable," He said as he observed her pajama pants, sweatshirt, and pony tail. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked.

"Definitely not. Actually…it's kind of sexy," He smirked.

"Good," She grinned as the popcorn finished. Her cell phone rang from the table beside the couch. Indy pulled out the bag of popcorn, "Could you get that for me?"

"Yeah, sure," Wendell replied as he picked up the phone. "Indy's phone this is Wendell."

"Wendell?"

"Booth!" Wendell exclaimed. Indy's eyes widened and she very quickly poured the popcorn in to a bowl and ran to grab the phone. She shoved the bowl into Wendell's hand and took the phone.

"Seel! Hi, what's up?"

"Why is Wendell answering your phone?" He asked sternly.

"Um…interference?" She suggested weakly.

"He's at your apartment isn't he?"

"Yes, okay. Wendell is here. As a matter of fact I'm on a date. So, what's up?"

"With Wendell? You're on a date with Wendell?"

"Can we move past that and get to the point of your call?"

"Fine, but we WILL talk about this later."

"Sir, yes, sir," She smirked.

"Now, do you think it would be appropriate for me to wear my 'cocky' belt buckle to Bones's awards thingy tonight?"

"No, I do not think that would be appropriate," She said with a laugh.

"Really?"

"With a rented tuxedo? C'mon Seeley think about it," Indy said as she rolled her eyes in amusement.

"I am, and I'm thinking…I should wear it," Seeley said confidently. "I'll call you later to discuss the Wendell thing."

Before she could protest he hung up. She shook her head and chuckled before setting her phone back down on the table.

"Let me guess, we're in trouble?" Wendell asked.

She shrugged, "He'll get over it. What movie should we watch?"

"Jurassic Park?"

Indy smiled brightly, "I knew there was a reason I liked you so much. Jurassic Park it is."

She walked over to her DVDs and pulled out Jurassic Park. Once the movie was in she settled on to her couch next to Wendell. This was not their first date by any means. It was more like their fourth, but they had kept it from every one (with the exception of Angela) until now. She probably shouldn't have let him answer his phone, but she hadn't thought about it being Seeley. She'd been receiving a lot of calls from her director recently so she had assumed it was him. Indy looped her arm through Wendell's and rested her head on his shoulder as she watched the movie, and he smiled affectionately at her before returning his gaze to the television. This was why she liked Wendell so much. He was perfectly fine with her being in her sweats, with just relaxing and watching a movie, and with simply enjoying each other's company. There was no pressure for anything else…at least not yet. If it happened then it happened, but neither of them felt the need to stress out over it. She watched him out of the corner of her eye and then grinned playfully and looked away when he noticed. They played that game back and forth for a while before Wendell swooped in for a kiss. Indy was caught by surprise for a moment. She slipped her arms up around his neck as she began to react. Wendell deepened the kiss and Indy leaned back onto her couch until they were both stretched out across of it. She felt Wendell slowly pull her hair tie out of her hair, and his right hand was running through her hair while his left was working it's way up the back of her sweatshirt. Her hands had moved from around his neck and were currently exploring his chest and his shoulders. Suddenly banging sounded on her door. Wendell pulled away from her slightly and gave her a questioning look. She shook her head and tugged on his shirt collar to bring him back to her. The banging continued and grew louder, and finally the kissing stopped. Indy groaned in frustration and rested her head on the arm rest of the couch.

"I think you better answer that," Wendell said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Who ever it is…I'll kill them," She cursed as they both sat up. She slowly stood and straightened her clothes. She ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to calm it back down.

"Good Lord, who is it?" She yelled through the door.

"It's Jared!"

She sighed, "And you couldn't have CALLED first?"

"C'mon, Indiana let me in!" He slurred. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you freakin' drunk right now?"

She heard what sounded like a dry raspberry from the other side of the door.

"Me? Drunk…HAH!"

Indy rubbed her forehead and gave Wendell an apologetic look.

"If he's here all night then you can count on me being here all night. I'm not leaving you alone with him like this," Wendell told her. She smiled thankfully at him, and then unlocked the door. Jared rushed her with a hug and spun her around.

"Mornin', baby sister!"

She sighed, "It's the evening, Jare."

"Oh, is it?" He asked.

"Maybe you should sit down, Jared," Wendell suggested.

"Oh, hey mini Seeley! Back at my sister's place again, huh?"

"Give it a rest, Jare. C'mon you can take my guest room," Indy said as she took her brother's hand and led him to the guest bedroom.

"You're on a date, aren't you?" He asked as she gently shoved him through the door of the guest room.

"I _was_ on a date," She said with a sigh. "I think you have sufficiently ruined the mood."

"G'night, Indy," He said with a goofy grin. She shook her head and kissed him on the cheek lightly.

"Goodnight, Jared," She told him as she walked into the room and shut the door.

Wendell was waiting for her at the entrance to the hallway when she turned around.

"Has he gotten ANY better?" Wendell asked.

"Not a single bit," She said as they both returned to the couch. Indy sighed and turned off the movie. "I'm suddenly very tired."

He nodded, "Well, then I'll go and let you get some sleep."

"No, don't," She said. "Would you…stay? I won't be able to sleep alone tonight. I wouldn't normally ask but every time Jared is here I end up worrying about him all night and-"

He smiled softly, "I'd be happy to stay."

She smiled brightly and led him back to her room. They both laid down under the covers of her bed. She rested her head and Wendell's chest and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Indy yawned and curled into him so as to put less pressure on his arm. He rubbed her arm gently and comfortingly. Within minutes of the two of them laying down Indy was fast asleep, and Wendell was asleep not long after her.

* * *

Indy groaned as the phone rang the next morning. She reached over groggily and answered.

"Hello?"

"Indy, wake up," Came Jared's voice over the line.

"Jared?" She asked in confusion. "Are you calling from my guest room?"

"No, I left earlier…Tempy said there was an emergency-"

"Oh, well thanks for letting me know. I'll talk to you later," She said as she tried to hang up.

"Indy, wait," He said. She felt Wendell stir beside of her and smiled. They had both ended up on their sides. She felt Wendell's arm wrap tighter around her waist. "There really _is_ an emergency."

"What do you mean?"

"Something happened to Seeley," He said urgently.

"Seeley? What happened? Is he okay?"

"He's been abducted," Jared said worriedly. "Kidnapped by the Gravedigger."

"What?" She asked in a broken voice.

"Tempy and her staff have less than 24 hours to find him," He said softly.

"Oh my God," She said as tears stung her eyes. "Oh my God."

There was a long silence and Indy felt silent tears begin to stream down her cheeks. "You have to find him or help find him or do whatever the hell you can, Jare. We can NOT lose Seeley…I can't lose Seeley-"

"I don't know if there IS anything I can do at least not without losing my job-"

"This is SEELEY, Jared. I'd say he's worth it!"

Indy felt the mattress shift.

"Indy? What's wrong?"

She closed her eyes and motioned for him to wait.

"I'll do what I can, Indy…"

"You better do whatever the hell it TAKES, Jared. If there is anybody out there who can get Seeley back it's you," She told him sternly.

"Indy-"

"DON'T let our brother die, you hear me?"

"I hear you," He said with a sigh. "Love you, sis."

"Love you too, Jare," She said as she swallowed thickly. They both hung up and Indy wiped her eyes and laid back on her bed.

"Indy?" Wendell asked in concern.

She buried her head in his chest and then leaned back for a moment, "The Gravedigger has Seeley."

"What?" He asked as he looked her in the eyes.

Her eyes were already red and puffy from crying, "My brother has been kidnapped."

Indy wasn't surprised when he didn't say anything. What was someone supposed to say to that? Wendell wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled back into his chest.

"Do you have anywhere to be today?" She asked him.

"Not anymore," He responded as he placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"Thank you," She said with a shuddering sigh.

"Don't even worry about it," He said as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

* * *

_Part two is coming soon! This is set during "Hero in the Hold" if you couldn't tell. Hope you guys enjoyed it! _

_angellwings_


End file.
